


i wanna slow dance (with you)

by sirgrimoire



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Just girls being girls, Nyotalia America (Hetalia), Nyotalia Canada (Hetalia) - Freeform, Nyotalia England (Hetalia), Nyotalia France (Hetalia), Pining, Prom, cheerleader!amelia, no beta we die like men, really cliche but shush
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirgrimoire/pseuds/sirgrimoire
Summary: Prom was a week away and Amelia still has no one to go with—or does she?
Relationships: Amelia F. Jones/Alice Kirkland, Nyo!America/Nyo!England
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Okay, yeah. This was getting a bit tiresome.

  
  


Amelia had turned down two guys in one day (seriously—two? in One day?) and one of them turned out to be very demanding, absolutely not taking no for an answer. Spouting things like he wouldnt leave her alone—atleast, not till Amelia had a date for prom (which she does _not_ have.) Amelia was thinking of just ditching it. She wanted to spend her time gaming on a prom night, anyway.

“...um, okay. Is that all, dude?”

The boy in front of her gave her a firm nod. _Geez. So persistent._ Amelia just smiled at the boy, desperately trying not to lose her cool as irritation spread throughout her whole being, causing her to want to yell like a pot full of boiling water in order to let out some of the pent up steam. However, Amelia didn't, even if she really really just wanted nothing more than to shoo him away with a scream—it wouldn't do any good to her reputation. _Ugh_. 

In all honesty, Amelia didn't even care much for prom in the first place. Sure it was fun or whatever but it was too formal for her liking... she prefers house parties anyway. However, she had to, since she was a part of the cheerleading team and all. The girls were currently on a manhunt to chase some of the _'handsome popular guys'_ in their school—mostly people from sport clubs, though. Apparently, jocks were fitting partners to pair with for prom if you want to win the title of prom queen and king. Amelia never understood it, most of the jocks were nothing but boastful idiots who think they're superior just because they have greater physical strength. ( _Speaking of which, she has cheerleading practice later. You better not forget like last time, Amelia!_ ) 

Amelia didn't dislike the cheerleading club—well, at first she _did_ —but things like that can change over time. Alright, _yes_ , Amelia was a bit of a nerd and naturally wanted to be one of the "cool kids", which lead to her to the decision of joining the cheerleading club. (In Amelia's mind, it was a one way ticket to becoming a cool kid, okay. Mayhaps she was a _biiiit_ desperate.) 

Obviously, it wasn't a pleasant experience at first, for someone who has gotten so used to sitting down and playing games or watching science videos all day. (But she gradually started to like cheerleading and all it had to offer. _Hah, take that, peoplewhothoughtshe'dneverbecomeacheerleader!_ )

Unbeknownst to them, Amelia had a talent for art as well, occasionally scribbling some random objects she sees in class on the corners of her notebook. (Yes, please applaud her for she is a lot more talented than you think.) Amelia even had a small sketchbook that she hid in her bag and everything! 

As soon as the boy had dismissed himself and was out of her sight, Amelia let out a sigh, leaning back on the wall behind her. She brought a hand up to tangle them onto her strawberry blonde fringes, messing up her hair. Amelia could really just disregard what the boy had proposed and just go about her day like nothing had ever happened, _however_ , some of the girls from the cheerleading team are securing their dates for prom at a rapid pace. At this rate, she would be the only one who hasn't found a date for prom. 

And it was bad. Amelia had a reputation to uphold as a member of the cheerleading team—she should have a date by now. She groaned, frustration bubbling up inside as the pressure had sunk into her mind. _This sucks._

“A little stressed there, Amelia?”

The latter lifted her head, eyes darting towards the direction of the voice. There on the window beside her, just about one foot away from where she stood, was Alice Kirkland; a green eyed bespectacled woman with her long honey blonde hair neatly tied up in twintails, two pairs of hairpins on her hair as some of her fringes were swept to the side. Upon seeing her, Amelia's facade broke and she pouted, moving towards Alice with a whine, “Allie~ You'll never guess what just happeneddd.”

Amelia set her arms on the windowsill and doubled over it, letting out an exaggerated sigh as she sulked. She heard a chuckle from Alice and suddenly felt fingers hover over her hair, softly carding through the blonde strands, making Amelia momentarily relax and forget about her woes. “I reckon that I can guess, Amelia.”

She could, yeah. But she didn't let her guess. _Too impatient._

“I got asked out again today.”

“Ah,” Alice continued. “ _Again?_ That makes a total of 10 gentlemen this week—” Alice patted her hair two times. “—Amelia, you're so popular with the blokes!”

_Unbelievable._ With an incredolous huff, Amelia lifted her head up to look at Alice, brows furrowed and a pout still plastered onto her face. (It's not leaving any time soon.)

“S'not funny, Alice.” This earned yet another chuckle from Alice, her hands cupping Amelia's cheeks, startling the latter from the sudden contact. “Mm. I apologize.” She lifted Amelia's head a bit and took a moment to look at her. 

What.... What is going on? Amelia was internally starting to freak out at the sudden gesture and the brit's silence that followed. _What's going on?_ She gazed back at Alice's face in mild bewilderment, feeling a familiar heat spread throughout her face—but tried to fight it off whilst Alice just continued to stare at her, for some reason. (Well, 'inspect' seems more like an appropriate term.) 

“Your hair is disheveled,” Alice pointed out, breaking the silence, to which Amelia just responded with a blink. Oh... _oh!_ It was just about her hair. Yeah. _Okay._ God, so uncool. Amelia was freaking out over _nothing!_ Alice withdrew her hand, “Would you mind hopping in here? I want to fix your hair. It's not good for your image.”

_Yeah right._

Amelia almost rolled her eyes at Alice, wanting to tell her that her hair being messy is alright and that some guys _definitely_ dig it. But they've gone through that conversation so much that she had a hunch Alice would just state that Amelia's hair is as messy as an old broomstick. So she lets it go. “Pfft duh! Gimme a sec.”

“It's _give me_ , not gimme.” 

“Yeah yeah whatever.” 

Amelia straightened herself up and placed both of her hands on top of the windowsill for support. She hoisted herself up and put one leg into the room as Alice just stood close by to support Amelia and prevent her from getting into a possible accident. Amelia swung her other leg in and hopped off of the windowsill, stumbling towards Alice and instinctively wrapping her arms around Alice's figure in a hug as her feet steadied itself on the floor of the school library. 

“Get off,” Alice pried her off, a shade of pink dusting her cheeks and Amelia just responded with a grin, releasing her. Alice trudged further into the library to which the other simply followed, leading Amelia onto a chair and pulling the nearest one from the table it was tucked under, facing Amelia and gesturing to the seat. “Take a seat.” 

“Gladly!” Amelia chirped and walked over, sitting down on the chair. She brought a hand up to her hair and removed her star-shaped hairclips, holding the both of them in one hand after she was done and attempted to comb down her hair with the other. Alice raised a brow at this. “Don't you have a comb, Amelia?” The latter looked at Alice, a blank expression on her face. “What. You don't?” 

“Alice. Why the heck would I carry a comb around with me?” 

“You're in the cheerleading team.” she said, as if it would immediately explain everything. 

Amelia raised a brow at this. “... _So?_ What does that have to do with anything?” 

“ _Well,”_ Alice shrugged. “Most of the girls from the cheerleading team seems to prioritize having a brush with them at all times.” 

Touche. “And you think i'd have a comb too?” 

“Yes.” She deadpanned, nodding. “But it seems as though you don't carry one around.” 

“Just 'cause i'm in the cheerleading club doesn't mean i'm a beauty queen who likes looking nice twenty four seven,” Amelia huffed. She crossed her arms with a lopsided smirk, tilting her head up to look at Alice. “What. Can't comb my hair without a brush?” 

“Alright, pardon my rudeness, my dearest childhood friend,” Alice mock-sighed, bringing up a hand to run her fingers through Amelia's blonde locks once more. “I _can_ make-do without a brush, don't underestimate me.” 

“Mkay then.” Amelia grinned, starting to hum a tune as Alice silently combed her hair down with a hand. 

* * *

Cheerleading practice was nice. A _little_ hellish, but nice. Amelia drank some water from her water bottle, her eyes darting over to the bleachers, where her childhood friend sat, reading what seemed to be... handouts? Maybe. 

(Alice and Amelia had an arrangement where they both walk home together after school, even before Amelia had joined the cheerleading club. To be honest, she had expected Alice to break their tradition since Amelia would often be busy with cheerleading practice—but Alice continued to take part in their arrangement. Amelia felt bad about it but Alice just constantly reassured her, telling her that she doesn't mind waiting a few extra hours. Though, despite being guilty about it, she was secretly glad that Alice stayed loyal to their arrangement so that neither of them would have to walk home all alone.) 

' _Allie's being a studybug as usual, huh. Better distract her!'_ Just as she was about to approach Alice with another one of her mischievous antics, another cheerleader, Jenny, hooked an arm around Amelia's shoulders, causing her to stop in her tracks. “Amelia! Have you had any luck finding a prom date?” 

_Shit._

“Nah, not really.” She shook her head, chuckling. _Amelia hopes that Jenny wouldn't find her inability to have a date for prom suspicious._ “You?” 

“Well~ I think i'm close to convincing Maurice to go to prom with me!” Jenny giggled, “You know, the one from the basketball club?” 

“Mhm. Yeah I know.” Amelia glanced at Alice's direction noticing that she had seemed to be writing something on her handouts(?). Wait no, she's probably highlighting something. She _is_ holding a highlighter, right?

“Okay, but _seriously_ —” Jenny unhooked her arm and jabbed a finger onto Amelia's chest, catching the latter's attention as Jenny's other hand rested on her hip. “—you need a date soon.”

_Fuck Abort Abort!!!_

“Well I _guess_ ,” Amelia tittered, unable to meet Jenny's eyes, which had a glint of suspicion in them. “There's... only four days left till prom, huh?”

“Of course. And it is getting worrisome that you _still_ don't have a date,” She threw a hand up, letting them quickly fall onto her side right after. _Shiiiit._ “I don't get it! You're fucking hot, _why_ aren't you being asked out yet? Unacceptable.” 

_Because I keep turning them down._ Amelia just let out a hysterical laugh and waved a hand around her face. “It's okay! I'll find a date sooner or later, no worries!” 

Yeah, no worries indeed. She gulped. Fuck this shit, she didn't even _want_ to go to prom—but, well, she's a cheerleader, so she has to. Amelia sighed. _She just can't wait till prom was all over._


	2. Chapter 2

You have got to be kidding me. 

“Good afternoon, Amelia.” 

_Please say sike._ The man right in front of her was the same insistent dude from yesterday. Just a little while ago, he dragged Amelia to the same spot from yesterday just to have a chat with her. Amelia knows what this guy was going to say and was already exasperated before he could even say anything else. 

“So,” he began, “You haven't found any prom date yet?” 

Groaaan. Let's just get this over with already. Amelia forced her lips to form a smile, even if it was obviously fake. “Yeah, and?” 

The guy crossed his arms. “You do know our deal, correct?” 

Ooof course. The stupid deal he managed to persuade her to accept. Why did she even agree to that deal again? Her head was beginning to hurt. Amelia nodded in response. “Yeah yeah, I know.” 

And then there was a pause, which confused Amelia for a moment. He's.... suddenly quiet. Is he going to finally take back his words and call off the stupid deal? It's unlikely that he'd do that, yet, she _really_ hopes he does. 

“Could it be...” he looked at Amelia with a glint of... some unidentified emotion in his eyes. Amelia wasn't sure how to feel about it. “... that you actually wanted to go to prom with me? And you're not looking for any other date because you don't want anyone else but me?” 

_WHAT?_ Amelia looked back at him, baffled (and a little amazed) at the delusional conclusion he came up with. Incredible. This guy needs a chill pill and he needs it now. She brought both of her hands up quickly, gesturing him to stop. “Woah there buddy, you're jumping into conclusions about this,” Amelia tries to stay calm—tries not to punch this guy (his eyes were sparkling, too!!! _oh my god._ ) back down to earth right now. “I've just been busy, uh, trying to pick out some people. It's _nothing_ like what you thought!”

“Oh... alright,” his shoulders slumped in disappointment, but he immediately straightened himself up a few seconds later. The guy cleared his throat. “But our deal still stays as it is. If you don't find a date for prom, you're going with me.” 

Amelia sighed. “Yeah, okay.” 

“As long as you understand.” he says, uncrossing his arms. “Well, I have to go. See you again tomorrow.” 

“Aight. See ya later, dude.” Amelia half-heartedly waved to the guy as he walked away, trying not to let her sarcasm be evident in her voice. As soon as he was out of her sight, Amelia stuck out her tongue to the direction he went to. It's childish, yes, but she just couldn't help it. 

Her mood instantly soured after that annoying encounter. Amelia just wished that the guy eventually quits being desperate to be her prom date. But since they made a deal that she should really be worrying about—Amelia didn't have a choice. She turned around and kicked the wall in frustration. To be honest, Amelia liked cheerleading but hated the dumb responsibilities that came along with it. Cheerleading was fun; hyping up the athletes and doing cool stunts that make the crowd cheer, whereas, going on a man-hunt for prom was _not_. 

Wait.

Wait a second. 

She could... pretend to be sick, right? Having a pretend-fever as an excuse. But, well, some of them might connect the dots and see through Amelia's lie since she didn't really make an effort with man-hunting like the others... _fuck._ Oh! Or maybe she could _actually_ make herself sick on purpose? Amelia had no idea how to make herself sick but google will probably help, right? _Right?_ Alright, there goes a backup plan. Hooray for genius Amelia! 

“What was all that fuss about?” 

Startled at the voice, Amelia's head snapped over to the direction of the voice, meeting familiar green eyes looking back at hers expectantly. “Alice! You were there?” she let out a nervous laugh. “H-how much did you hear?”

“Everything. I was fixing up some of the books in a shelf nearby. Bloody gits pratting around and misplacing books,” Alice grumbled. “Now, what is this... _deal_ about? And who is that lad?”

' _So she heard it...'_ Amelia bit her lip, looking away. This is so embarrassing. Amelia didn't want Alice to hear it, of all people. She'll probably think of Amelia as a loser after this. I mean, who would be foolish enough to agree to a stupid deal like that? 

Aside from Amelia F. Jones, the fool herself.

Alice noticed the change in Amelia's behavior—one she knows far too well. Maybe she should have reworded her question. “Amelia, you don't have to tell me if you're uncomfortable with it, alright?” 

“N-no i'm just. I don't know, I just...” Amelia trailed off, the same sulky look on her face. This has happened a couple of times in the past; Alice knew about Amelia's insecurity. She secretly knew that Amelia had trouble with befriending other people despite her being an extrovert. It's not like Amelia was very subtle about it, anyway. Alice also knew damn well that she's the only friend Amelia truly had. 

“Just what?”

“It's embarrassing, okay?” Amelia finally looked up at Alice. The latter scoffed, trying to lighten up the mood, “I doubt it's as embarrassing as what happened last month.”

“Hey, you promised to never bring it up again!” Amelia flushed, making Alice chuckle a bit. “And no it's nothing like that! It's something else. Cheerleading manhunt stuff.”

“Cheerleading manhunt stuff?” Alice raised a brow. “What. You mean about prom?”

Amelia stiffened. _Bingo._

“I knew it.” Alice sighed as Amelia stammered, flailing her hands around. “No! I mean— _you're right_ —but, well! Um.. uhh...”

“What. Is that bloke someone who wanted to be your prom partner, too?” Alice asked, placing a hand on her hip. “That wouldn't be a big deal _unless_.... he was blackmailing you. Is that why you've been acting weird?”

' _Damn it Alice, you're catching on way too quickly!'_ Amelia struggled to think of some words to say as Alice continues to bombard her with questions. “A~ah fine, I'll explain it! Just promise me you won't think i'm dumb.” 

“But you're already daft?” 

“Ha-ha, very funny.” Amelia rolled her eyes. “I'm serious Alice,” 

“Yes yes, I promise.” Alice waved a hand dismissively. “But as much as i'd like to continue this discussion, i'm afraid we have to go to our next classes.” 

What? _That time already?_ “Did the bell ring already?” 

“We have three minutes left, Jones. Pay more attention, would you?” Alice brought the hand on her hip down. “I'll listen to what you have to say later, alright? So no texting in class.” 

“Bold of you to assume I would text in class.” 

“Oh belt up. I know you well enough to know that you'd do it and you know it,” Alice turned around and looked at Amelia over her shoulder. “Now go, else you'll be late.” 

“Okay,” Amelia nodded. “Well, see ya later Allie!” 

“Yes, now go.” And with that, Alice walked away from where she stood as Amelia rushed over to her next class. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


**Amelia:** hey

**alice:** No texting. 

**Amelia:** aw :/

  
  


* * *

  
  


Several loud claps from a pair of hands caught the attention of an exhausted group of girls. “Alright ladies, we'll take a 15 minute break and get back to doing our routine after!” 

The cheerleaders agreed in unison, some making their way to the bleachers while the others stood and chattered about. Amelia, completely exhausted in her pe uniform, approached the bleachers towards a certain studybug (who was busy reading some novel this time) when her arm suddenly got yanked by someone, startling her. 

“Amelia!” _Oh god, it's Jenny._ “I've got some great news for you!” 

“O-oh?” Amelia tries to play along as Jenny tugged on her arm and made Amelia sit beside her. Jenny faced her bag as she rummaged through its contents, taking out a phone and tapping away. “What is it..?” 

“Hold on a second.” Something about how Jenny was smiling made Amelia a bit nervous. Although, she already had a hunch of what it probably is. “Ah, here it is!” 

She brought up her phone screen right in front of a very confused Amelia's face. The screen displayed a guy with ginger hair and dark blue eyes flashing a confident smile. “So? How about him?” 

“W-well...” With a free hand, Amelia scratched the back of her neck. “I guess.. he looks nice...?” 

Jenny beamed, “ _Right?_ He's Chandler Smith from the football team.” _Ah._ “None of the girls have come to him I think. You should go approach him! I'm, like, a hundred percent sure he'll say yes! What do you say?” 

“I'll... i'll think about it.” Amelia grinned. _I appreciate your support, but, sorry Jenny._

“That's great!” Jenny let go of Amelia's arm and actually squealed that Amelia let out a small laugh at her enthusiasm. “I'll text his number to you later, 'kay? Go get him, girl!” 

“Yeah, haha. Thanks, Jen.” Amelia gave her a tight-lipped smile and stood up, Jenny giving her a thumbs up to which Amelia gave one back. “I'll see you a little later then!” 

Amelia speed-walked towards the bleacher stairs and up to the top row over to where Alice was while she was still engrossed in whatever novel she was reading. The brit was too distracted that she squawked when someone suddenly grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her. “Allie!” Amelia half-whispered and half-whined, her imploring eyes looking at Alice. “You've gotta help me, Jen just tried to hook me up with another guy for prom!” 

“What's so bad about that?” Alice whispered back, confused. “Don't you like it?” 

“I _don't_...” Amelia let go of Alice's shoulders and leant back against the wall, frowning. “Okay, look. That guy from earlier and I made a deal. Lame, right?” 

“I knew that already. What deal is it?” 

A pause. Sigh. “Promise you won't disown me as a friend?” 

“Is it _that_ bad?” 

“Promise meeee.” 

“Alright I promise.” Alice closed her book, placing it on her lap. “Now, hurry up and tell. I won't blow the gaff on you.” 

Amelia snorted. “Your words are weird.” 

“They are _not.”_ Alice huffed, impatient. “Are you going to tell me or not?” 

“I will, I will! Sheesh.” Amelia let out a deep breath. “Alright, here goes.” 

Hesitant at first, Amelia eventually scooted closer to Alice and placed a hand to cover her mouth as she explained the whole situation near Alice's ear, the latter listening attentively. After Amelia had finished explaining, Alice just stared at her. 

“You are an idiot.” 

“Hey, you promised you wouldn't think i'm dumb,” Amelia lowered her gaze, the corners of her lips curling into a frown. “But, well, you aren't wrong...” 

They sat in silence, Alice regretting what she said; she didn't mean to make Amelia feel bad. So she broke the silence after pondering for a bit. “Well,” Alice started, “If you're _that_ cheesed off about it... I may have a proposition for you. It _could_ even scare that prat away.”

Amelia looked up at Alice, those curious blue eyes gazing at her. “Really?” 

“It's... not my cup of tea, but,” Alice crossed her arms, a faint tint of pink dusting her cheeks, “I _am_ feeling a bit generous today, so take this as something you owe me for—”

A loud whistle echoed throughout the whole gymnasium, interrupting those who were holding a conversation and catching the attention of everyone. 

“15 minutes is up ladies, time to do our routine!”

The girls stood up from where they sat and went over to the coach. Amelia stood up, facing Alice, an apologetic smile on her face, “Sorry, gotta get back. Tell me later about it!”

As soon as Alice nodded, Amelia hurried to the bleacher stairs and down to where the coach was, joining the group of cheerleaders paying attention to the coach.

With a sigh, Alice opened her book and resumed her reading session.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it has a really slow start ;;
> 
> i was half asleep proofreading this so there's probably a few mistakes i missed

**Author's Note:**

> uhh i haven't written in a while so my writing is not the best ;; but i wanted to write this anyway because i adore nyo!usuk.
> 
> this was supposed to be a oneshot but my drafts reached 3k+ words so i thought i'd turn it into a multi-chaptered fic instead. and now here we are,


End file.
